


sea salt & grilled fish

by proudprussian



Series: of comfort & food [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudprussian/pseuds/proudprussian
Summary: Dreaming of Water 7. Dreaming of Home.





	sea salt & grilled fish

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this!

Franky dreamt in the technicolour hues of Water 7.

He dreamt of the gold letters and misshapen architecture that made his home a home, of the scrap pieces that constructed not only the Franky House but also his body.

His dreams of Water 7 included many nights sitting in Blueno’s Bar, drinking cola with friends and eating grilled swordfish steak in the moonlight.

The Blue Station was always blue in Franky’s dreams; even with the smell of the ocean and the pink salt that went with it, it was super blue.

Dreaming of Water 7 was dreaming of home, of family and friends, of a city bathed in the glow of moonlight and smelling of salt and grilled fish.

**Author's Note:**

> STOP! DRABBLE TIME!
> 
> (I'm only embarrassing myself here. I feel old.)


End file.
